


The Power of Ultra Beasts

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Filk, Gen, Possible Spoilers, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, Spoilers, Ultra Beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Taking the song of Armor Zone and writing up the lyrics to mirror the possible interpretation of Ultra Beasts that they're invaders from another world. Now more fuller.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OP5U8e8Fcg) is the song that this filk is based off.

**What lies before us?** A simple planet called Earth.

 **What shall we do to it?** The same thing we’ve done before.

Prepare for our invasion.

 **Who’s that before us?** A human who wants to help.

 **Why would she help us?** Because she adores our power.

And soon everyone else will see…

And hear…

They’ll fear…

The power of Ultra Beasts!

 

And so they’ll depend

On those monsters they call friends

As they go out to defend

Until the bitter end…

But would they manage to stop us from our goals? Oh no…

 

They will…

Succumb to their fears!

As we destroy all their peers!

And drink away their tears!

It’s their cruel destiny!

 

And we will fulfill that as we wipe out…

All races…

Off of this world…

NO THEY WON’T SURVIVE!

 

 **What just happened?** That boy managed to catch us...

 **What do we do now?** I say we play his little game...

And bide our time until it's right...

To fight...

And smite...

With the wrath of Ultra Beasts!

 

It's the start of something new!

The beginning of our rule!

We're now out of the blue!

And we'll destroy that fool!

For it is our destiny to wipe them out... Oh yeah!

 

We will...

Take their humanity

Wipe away their sanity

And punish their vanity

We'll bring forth judgement!

 

And they will realize that there will be...

No gates out of this hell!

WOOOOOOAAAAAH!

 

(Ultra Beast…)  
(Ultra Beast…)  
(Ultra Beast…)  
(Ultra Beast… Ultra Beast…)  
(Ultra Beast…)

 

So why don't you die?

It's time to say goodbye!

We're coming through the sky

Yes, your end is nigh!

Do you think you can stop us? Well, no you can't, oh yeah!

 

We will...

Settle this score

Just like we've done before

We'll win this war!

It's our cruel destiny!

 

And we will fulfill that as we destroy…

The sun and moon

Reduce it to ash…

NO, YOU WON’T SURVIVE!


End file.
